sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from Ontario
]] This is a list of notable people who were either born or lived in Ontario, Canada, or have spent a large part or formative part of their career in that province. Film, television, and voice actors Comedians *Dave Foley – Etobicoke *Evan Fong – Toronto *Tom Green – Pembroke *Phil Hartman – Brantford *Jenny Jones – London *Norm Macdonald – Ottawa *Howie Mandel – Toronto *Mark McKinney – Ottawa *Russell Peters – Brampton *Katherine Ryan – Sarnia *Scott Thompson – North Bay *Harland Williams – Toronto *John Wing Jr. – Sarnia Professional athletes *Sean Avery – retired hockey player from North York *Anthony Bennett – basketball player from Toronto *Sam Bennett – hockey player from Holland Landing *Shane Bergman – CFL player from Waterford *Tomer Chencinski – Israeli-Canadian football player from Thornhill *Steve Christie – Hamilton *Mike Craig – Thorndale *Laura Creavalle – Toronto *Nick Denis – North Bay *Phil Esposito – Sault Ste. Marie *Tony Esposito – Sault Ste. Marie *Simon Farine – basketball player from Toronto *Mike Fisher – hockey player from Peterborough *Rick Fox – Toronto *Doug Gilmour – Kingston *Claude Giroux – Hearst *Wayne Gretzky – Brantford *James Hinchcliffe – Oakville *Tim Horton – Cochrane *Zach Hyman – NHL ice hockey player from Forest Hill *Cory Joseph – Pickering *Curtis Joseph – Keswick * Alex "Mine Boy" Levinsky (1910–1990) – NHL hockey player – Toronto *Eric Lindros – London *Jamaal Magloire – Toronto *Frank Mahovlich – Timmins *Connor McDavid – Newmarket *Jamal Murray – basketball, Kitchener *Rick Nash – Brampton *Daniel Nestor – Toronto *Bobby Orr – Parry Sound *Pete Orr – Richmond Hill * Bob Plager – hockey player, Kirkland Lake *Milos Raonic – tennis player – Thornhill * Samuel Rothschild (1899–1987) – ice hockey player (Sudbury) *Jim Rutherford – Beeton *Denis Shapovalov – Israeli-Canadian tennis player (Vaughan) *Patrick Sharp – Thunder Bay *Darryl Sittler – Kitchener *Trevor Smith (born 1985) – hockey player – Ottawa *Eric Staal – Thunder Bay *Jordan Staal – Thunder Bay *Marc Staal – Thunder Bay *Steven Stamkos – Markham * Andrew Sznajder (born 1967) – English-born Canadian tennis player – Oakvillehttps://www.therecord.com/news-story/2601216--my-passion-is-tennis-/ *Tristan Thompson – Brampton *Joe Thornton – St. Thomas *Raffi Torres – Toronto *Paul Tracy – Scarborough * Mike Veisor (born 1952) – hockey player (Toronto) *Joey Votto – baseball player – Etobicoke *Andrew Wiggins (born 1995) – Toronto *Nigel Wilson – Oshawa Politicians *Philip Downing *Stephen Harper – 22nd Prime Minister of Canada (2006–2015) and former Conservative Party leader – Leaside *John T. Jarvis *Paul Martin – 21st Prime Minister of Canada (2003–2006) – Windsor *James McMillan – Hamilton *Justin Trudeau – 23rd Prime Minister of Canada (2015–present) – Ottawa Olympic athletes *Alex Baumann – Sudbury *Nathan Brannen – Cambridge *Patrick Chan – Ottawa *Gabrielle Daleman – Newmarket *Victor Davis – Guelph *Meagan Duhamel – Sudbury *Lori Dupuis – South Glengarry *John Fitzpatrick – Toronto *Chris Jarvis – Grimsby *Becky Kellar – Hagersville *Rosie MacLennan – King City *Conlin McCabe – Brockville *Scott Moir – London *Penny Oleksiak – Toronto *Brian Orser – Belleville *Elvis Stojko – Richmond Hill *Adam van Koeverden – Oakville *Tessa Virtue – London *Simon Whitfield – Kingston Other notable celebrities *Thalia Assuras – London *Don Cherry – Kingston *William Winer Cooke – Brantford *Adam Copeland – Orangeville *Linda Evangelista – St. Catharines *Melyssa Ford – Toronto *Frank Gehry – Toronto *Danielle Graham – Guelph *Chris Hadfield – astronaut, Milton *Shalom Harlow – Oshawa *Michiel Horn – Toronto *Peter Jennings – Toronto *Lynn Johnston – Collingwood *Firdaus Kharas – Ottawa *Gail Kim – Toronto *Lisa LaFlamme – Kitchener *Ferdinand Larose – created the Larose Forest, Prescott and Russell *Lainey Lui – Toronto *Steve Mackall – Toronto *Lorne Michaels – Toronto *Alice Munro – Wingham *Daniel Negreanu – poker player, Toronto *Kevin Newman – Toronto *Jordan Peterson – professor, Toronto *Quddus – Toronto *James Randi – Toronto *Ivan Reitman – Hamilton *Jason Reso – Orangeville *Sandie Rinaldo – Toronto *John Roberts – Toronto *Lloyd Robertson – Stratford *Morley Safer – Toronto *David Shore – London *Trish Stratus – Richmond Hill *John Saunders – sports reporter, from Ajax and other cities *Alex Trebek – Sudbury *Jack L. Warner – London *Ken Westerfield – disc sports (Frisbee) pioneer, from Toronto *Lauren Williams – Toronto Bands, musicians, singers, and rappers *Lee Aaron – Belleville *Annihilator (band) – Ottawa *Bryan Adams – Kingston *Alexisonfire – St. Catharines *Paul Anka – Ottawa *Eva Avila – Ottawa *Barenaked Ladies – Scarborough *Justin Bieber – Stratford *Billy Talent – Mississauga *Jully Black – Toronto *Blue Rodeo – Toronto *Broken Social Scene – Toronto *Cancer Bats – Toronto *Alessia Cara – Mississauga *Keshia Chanté – Ottawa *Bruce Cockburn – Ottawa *Deborah Cox – Toronto *deadmau5 – Niagara Falls; real name Joel Thomas Zimmerman *Hugh Dillon – Kingston *Fefe Dobson – Scarborough *Drake – Toronto *Finger Eleven – Burlington *Five Man Electrical Band – Ottawa *J.D. Fortune – Mississauga *Nelly Furtado – Forest Hill, TorontoThe history of the Forest Hill neighbourhood by Elli Davis, accessed on June 30, 2011. *Glenn Gould – Toronto *Dallas Green – St. Catharines *Hail the Villain – Oshawa *Sarah Harmer – Burlington *illScarlett – Mississauga *Kardinal Offishall – Scarborough/Toronto *Vikas Kohli – Mississauga *James LaBrie – Penetanguishene *Henry Lau – Toronto *Avril Lavigne – Napanee *Gordon Lightfoot – Orillia *Lights – Timmins *Little X – Toronto *Guy Lombardo – London *Brian Melo – Hamilton *Shawn Mendes – Pickering *Alice Merton – Oakville *Metric – Toronto *Kim Mitchell – Sarnia *Alanis Morissette – Ottawa *My Darkest Days – Toronto *Our Lady Peace – Toronto *Peaches – Toronto *Protest the Hero – Whitby *Anastasia Rizikov – Toronto *Rush – Toronto *Saga – Oakville *Paul Shaffer – Thunder Bay *Silverstein – Burlington *Snow – Toronto *Wendy Son – Richmond Hill *Sum 41 – Ajax *Skye Sweetnam – Bolton *Teenage Head – Hamilton *Three Days Grace – Toronto *Tokyo Police Club – Newmarket *The Tragically Hip – Kingston *Shania Twain – Windsor *U.S.S. (Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker) – Stouffville, Markham and Toronto *Vanity – Niagara Falls *Walk off the Earth – Burlington *Tamia Washington – Windsor *The Weeknd – Scarborough *Michelle Wright – Merlin *Neil Young – Toronto Authors * Margaret Atwood – Toronto * Julie Czerneda – Mississauga * Earl Doherty – Ottawa * Malcolm Gladwell – Kitchener-Waterloo * Michael Ondaatje – Toronto * Robert J. Sawyer – Mississauga * Eric Walters – Toronto Scientists and physicians *Sir Frederick Banting – co-discoverer of insulin *Dr. Charles Best – co-discoverer of insulin *Dr. Norman Bethune – physician, pioneered the use of in-field blood transfusions during the Spanish Civil War, joined the Communist guerillas in China in the 1930s *Dr. Roberta Bondar – astronaut, neurologist, from Sault Ste. Marie *Dr. Robert Buckman – oncologist, president of Humanist Association of Canada *Mathew Evans – inventor, created and patented the first incandescent light bulb in 1874, five years before Thomas Edison's US patent *Dr. Wilbur Franks – physician and inventor; developed first anti-gravity or "G-suit" now used by air crews and astronauts; also noted for his work in cancer research *Dr. James Naismith – physician, inventor of basketball *Daniel David Palmer – founder of chiropractic Business people * Howard I. Wetston – Chairman of the Ontario Securities Commission * Bill Pratt – 1988 XV Winter Olympics organizer, Calgary contractor Criminals * Paul Bernardo * Edwin Alonzo Boyd – led the Boyd Gang in Toronto * Karla Homolka See also * List of University of Toronto people References Category:Lists Category:People from Ontario People Category:Lists of people from Ontario